


An Author's Musings on Lex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-06
Updated: 2003-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.  No actual pairing (yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Author's Musings on Lex

## An Author's Musings on Lex

by SkaterBoy

[]()

* * *

Just musings, for now. May be a prelude to a greater story. 

* * *

It's just not right, you know. The way Lex is so sure of himself. He's overconfident without being overly confident. He knows he's in charge of every situation he finds himself in and that's just not right. 

The fact that Clark is taller than Lex - well, it seems wrong. Clark may be superhuman but he's immature and moony-eyed. Lex has a much bigger personality. He should be taller. No, not exactly. Lex is perfect the way he is. Clark should be shorter. He hasn't earned his height. But Clark's personality is small. One dimensional. Lex is king of Smallville. 

He is a king, you know. Can't you see a golden crown on his perfect skull? Not off-center either, precisely in the middle. A contrast to the extreme Lex is. Lex is off the charts, deliberate in every action, two steps ahead of everyone else. But he wants too. He doesn't show it much, but he does. He wants his father's love as much as he wants to have nothing to do with him. 

He has something special with Clark. Can't be love, not quite, not sure if Lex knows how to love. But he always goes to Clark. When he had a chance to go back to Metropolis, Clark is the only person he talked to about it. Told Clark about it with his back to Clark, waiting for an answer, and you know what he was waiting to hear. 

He wanted to hear Clark ask him to stay. "Stay in Smallville, Lex. It wouldn't be the same without you." With sarcasm to cover up the emotion or without, Lex would have taken hold of that and filed it in the front of his brain for any decision. 

He gave Clark a foil. Not a sword. Clark thought it was a sword but Lex told him it's a foil. Extremely significant that he gave Clark this gift before going to Metropolis, to decide if he would go back. And Clark didn't want to accept it - did want to but thought it was too much - and he was grateful. It was a touching gesture. And Clark told him a truth. 

"For what it's worth, I hope you stay." 

That's all Lex ever wanted. When Clark said that, his face said, it's worth everything, Clark. Whatever excuses he made to his father about being asked back to Metropolis so he wouldn't be a threat anymore, those were sufficient, probably true, but not the ultimate truth. The truth is, he just wanted to know that Clark wanted him to be there. In Smallville. 

That's all that mattered. 


End file.
